


Merry Christmas Baby

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “We have all night,” whispered Shawn, dragging his fingers down Liam's chest. Shawn brought his hand up and grabbed Liam by the back of his neck, bringing their face closer. He kissed Liam slowly, the sounds of their mouth sliding together and their labored breath filling the room. Liam rolled his hips against Liam, making him whimper at the friction between their bodies. Liam tried to speed things off again and Shawn surprised him by flipping him on his back.“I said we have all night,” repeated Shawn, smirking.





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So this fic can be read as the part 2 of [Lips So Good I Forget My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763236) but it can be read alone too. I hope you'll like it. :)

Things evolved quickly between Shawn and Liam, quicker than Shawn had expected and he was happy with it. But with their busy schedules it was difficult to see each other. Shawn had needed to fly back to Toronto the day after their first night together and when he flew back to L.A. Liam had had to fly to Italy where he was set to perform on The X Factor. This meant most of the time they only had time for a quick fuck or hurried blowjobs and it's not that Shawn was complaining because even when they barely had time, Liam knew exactly what he was doing and it never left Shawn feeling unsatisfied.

This doesn't mean he didn't wished they had more time together. When Liam texted him to keep the weekend before Christmas clear Shawn was curious but he texted his manager and told him something unexpected came up and to keep his schedule clear. Shawn didn't even know what Liam had in mind but he knew he would like it. 

A few days before the weekend arrived, Shawn received a text from Liam saying to meet him in New York. Liam sent him his board pass and he gave him the name and address of the hotel they would be staying. Shawn was very excited, he always wanted to spend Christmas in New York but it had never fit in his schedule. Liam knew him so well. Shawn smiled and started packing. He wouldn't need that much since it was only for the weekend. He was glad he was in Toronto, he had warm clothes with him he wouldn't have had if he'd been in LA. 

*

When the plane landed in New York, Shawn was starting to feel nervous. He hadn't seen Liam in weeks and he missed him. Shawn waited patiently for his bag. He was pulling his phone out of his back pocket to call a car when he received a message from Liam.

[ **Liam** ] _Don't call a car, I have one waiting for you._

Shawn smiled at his phone and put it back in his pocket. Liam was really spoiling him. He spotted his bag and took it before walking toward the exit. As promised, a car was waiting for him, the chauffeur waiting, holding a piece of paper with “Shawn” written on it in a neat calligraphy. Shawn walked to the car and greeted the chauffeur.

“Mr. Mendes,” said the man, nodding before he opened the door for Shawn. Shawn climbed into the back seat and pull out his phone again. 

[ **Shawn** ] _I’m in the car, should be there soon. Can't wait to see you._

Shawn smiled when a reply came almost immediately. 

[ **Liam** ] _I miss you too, babe._

Shawn closed his phone but he kept it in his hands in case another message came in. He close his eyes and let himself almost fall asleep while the car was driving through the New York traffic. When the car finally stopped in front of the Lotte New York Palace. Liam had rented the ‘Towers Executive Suite’ on the 42nd floor. Shawn walked inside and Liam was waiting for him in the lobby. It took Shawn all his self control to not run and jump in Liam's arms at the second he saw him. They were not exactly hiding their relationship, a few paparazzi had spotted them in restaurants and rumors were circulating about the nature of their relationship but they wanted to keep it to themselves a little bit longer. 

Liam guided him to the elevator and kissed him as soon as the door closed behind them. They only had a few seconds before the door opened and other people walked in. They spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence. The elevator dinged, indicating them they had arrived at their floor. Liam took Shawn's bag even if Shawn protested, he just smiled and started walking toward their room. 

The door closed behind them and Shawn pushed Liam against it and kissed him. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” he sighed against Liam's lips.

Liam kissed him back eagerly, his hands on Shawn's hips, tracing circles on his skin. 

“I missed you too,” sighed Liam when he broke the kiss. He took Shawn's hand and lead him into the room. 

“How about we order room service and after, I have a surprise for you,” said Liam.

Shawn's face lit up.

“A surprise? What is it?”

Shawn couldn't believe there was more, it was already an amazing weekend and it had barely started. 

“After dinner, love,” said Liam as he gave Shawn a menu for the room service. They looked at it and both decided to have the prime beef burger with fries. 

*

Shawn pushed back his plate and put his hands over his stomach.

“I don't know if I'll be able to walk, it was delicious but the last bites might have been too much.”

Liam laughed, he was feeling exactly like Shawn. 

“You'll have to be able to stand up or no surprise.”

Shawn sat up straighter and smiled broadly. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, now tell me please.”

“Go look in the lobby's closet.”

Shawn arched an eyebrow but got up and walked to the lobby. He looked inside the closet, his eyes fell down on the two pair of ice skates in the floor.”

“We're going ice skating?” he asked excitedly. 

“You mentioned you always wanted to go skate at the Rockefeller Centers so that’s what we're going to do tonight.”

Shawn let out a happy scream and ran toward Liam who was still sitting on the chair at the dinner table. He straddled his laps and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. He was beaming. 

“You're happy?”

“More than happy. It's perfect.”

*

Liam fell on his ass for the third time in the last hour and Shawn's ribs were hurting from laughing so much. He skated to Liam and offered him his hand to help him up. Liam took it, but this time he pulled on Shawn's arm, making him fall on his ass next to him. 

“I haven't skate in more than ten years,” laughed Liam, bringing his hand up to cup Shawn's face. Usually they would have feared being recognized but with their beanie and scarf hiding half of their faces no one had noticed them. It felt great to be incognito. Liam brought their faces together and kissed Shawn sweetly. 

“My ass is getting cold.”

“You're such a sweet talker,” laughed Shawn as he got up on his feet and helped Liam getting up too.

“Wanna go back to the hotel?”

“Yeah let's go. I can't wait to get you naked,” said Shawn.

“Who's the sweet talker now?”

*

Liam pushed Shawn against the bed and removed his shirt hastily from his pants, but Shawn put a hand on his chest to slow him down. 

“We have all night,” whispered Shawn, dragging his fingers down Liam's chest. Shawn brought his hand up and grabbed Liam by the back of his neck, bringing their face closer. He kissed Liam slowly, the sounds of their mouth sliding together and their labored breath filling the room. Liam rolled his hips against Liam, making him whimper at the friction between their bodies. Liam tried to speed things off again and Shawn surprised him by flipping him on his back. 

“I said we have all night,” repeated Shawn, smirking. Liam was raking his nails on his thighs and Shawn sighed. He bent down and connected his lips with Liam's birthmark, making Liam moan. Shawn sat up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly and threw it on the floor. Liam was looking at him undressed with hungry eyes and Shawn was pleased, this is exactly what he wanted. When his hands reached for his belt buckle Liam stopped him, “can I do it? Please?” Shawn nodded and Liam undid the belt buckle and opened Shawn's jeans. 

“You're gonna have to move if you want to remove your jeans, love.”

Shawn moved from the bed and stand in front of Liam who slid his jeans and underwear down at the same time, caressing his thighs and Shawn shivered. 

“God! You're beautiful,” said Liam and Shawn felt himself blush, Liam told him how beautiful he was everyday but Shawn couldn't help but blush every time. 

“You're not bad yourself but you're wearing too many clothes, we need to change that,” said Shawn as he grabbed Liam's shirt to remove it. Shawn undressed him slowly, enjoying all the reactions he was getting out of him when his fingers brushed over his nipples or the way he let his fingers slide over his cock when he unzipped Liam's jeans. 

Shawn looked at Liam and licked his lips. Sometimes he still had difficulty believing Liam was his, his to touch, to kiss, to love. Liam was gorgeous from head to toe but the most gorgeous part of him was his heart and Shawn was in disbelief, knowing Liam had made a place for him in it.

Shawn took his place back on the bed and Liam climbed next to him. Liam's hands were on his body immediately, caressing his back, his thighs. Shawn sighed when Liam wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few, mostly dry, tug, but Shawn stopped him, he didn't want to come yet, not too soon. The night had barely begun. 

“What?”

Shawn closed the gap between their mouths and kissed him slowly, languidly, their tongues finding each others and even if the kiss was slow there was something messy about it. 

“Slowly, please?” said Shawn against Liam's lips.

Shawn kissed Liam's jaw, he loved feeling his beard scratch his lips. Shawn kept kissing him until he reached Liam's ear. He gave the lobe a playful nip with his teeth and said, “make love to me, daddy?”

Liam moved his head back and looked at Shawn, he looked surprised for a moment before he smiled and licked his lips. 

“On your back, baby,” Liam said softly.

He got off the bed and Shawn looked at him questioningly. Liam retrieve something in his overnight bag and walked back to the bed with lube, condoms and a silky tie. Shawn didn't wait for Liam to tell him what to do and he put his hands over his head.

“Look at you, you're such a good boy for Daddy,” said Liam as he climbed over Shawn, their cock brushing together and Shawn moaned.

“You're so needy, love.”

Liam rolled his hips a few time and move forward to tie Shawn's hands. Liam placed a sweet kiss on Shawn's lips before he moved to the foot of the bed. He sat on his heels and lift Shawn's left leg up, he kissed his ankle making Shawn giggled.

“Tingles,” he said, so Liam did it again. He slowly peppered his calf with kisses and Shawn sighed. Liam's mouth was warm and his skin and it felt great. 

“Your skin taste so good, baby.”

Liam kissed his knee, and his thigh, he sucked a mark on the inside of his thigh and Shawn whimpered. Liam was getting closer to his dick and he really needed to be touched. His cock was steadily leaking precum on his belly now. Liam licked the precum and Shawn arched his back, hoping Liam would get the message but Liam ignored it and continued kissing his way up. Kissed each side, on his ribs. When he reached the nipples he teased them with the tip of his tongue, getting them hard before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. Liam moved up and kissed Shawn's shoulders and neck sucking multiple marks on them. Shawn knew he would have trouble hiding them, especially the one who were higher on his neck but he couldn't care less. He loved when Liam marked him up. 

Liam kissed his lips and Shawn sighed. He wish he could touched Liam, put his hands in his hair. He was getting impatient even he he was the one who asked Liam to take his time. He arched his back again, he needed Liam to touch him. Liam started his way down, kissing his shoulders again, then his nipples and ribs. When Liam reached his navel he was sure Liam would finally take him in his mouth but he once again ignored his aching cock and placed kisses all over his right thigh this time. 

“Fuck! Daddy touch me, I need you to touch me, please touch me” begged Shawn.

“I am touching you,” said Liam, kissing Shawn between each words. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Sorry love, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” answered Liam with a nip on Shawn's inner thigh, making him yelp in surprise. 

“My cock, touch it please,” pleaded Shawn. 

Liam sat back on his heels and looked at him up and down. 

“You're so beautiful baby, all laid out for me.”

Liam took his cock in his hand and stroked it lazily, Shawn's eyes glued to his hands. Liam closed his eyes and threw his head back, a small whimper on his lips. He stopped the movement of his hand and laid down between Shawn's legs, he flattened his tongue on the underside of Shawn's cock and licked a wet stripe from his balls to the tip, he licked the slit, moaning when he tasted the precum. Shawn wish he could have buried his fingers in Liam's hair, keeping his head between his legs. Liam took the head of his cock between his lips and sucked on it gently. Shawn arched his back and a long moan left his mouth. Liam let go of his cock and smirked when Shawn groaned. 

“You asked me to go slow, babe. That's what I'm doing.”

Shawn knew he was right but at this second he regretted asking for this. He couldn't wait to feel Liam inside of him. 

Liam pushed his thighs open a little bit more. He put his hands on Shawn's ass cheeks and spread them open. He blew warm air against Shawn's hole, making him squirm on the bed and pull at his restrain. Liam placed a wet kiss at the sensitive skin between the balls and the hole. Shawn threw his head back and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood in his mouth. When he felt Liam's tongue lap at his whole, Shawn let out a long scream of pleasure. They rarely had time for this but he loved feeling Liam's tongue on his hole. Liam was alternating between open mouth kisses and flattening his tongue to lick broad stripes. Shawn was pushing his hips against Liam's tongue to get more friction but Liam stopped.

“Wha- please don't stop, it, it feels so fucking good.”

Liam chuckled and reached for the bottle of lube. He opened it carefully and let a few drops fall directly over Shawn's hole. 

“Cold,” hissed Shawn.

“Sorry, babe,” answered Liam, as he took his pointer finger to spread the lube around. He pushed the tip of his finger inside and Shawn's hips lifted from the bed. It felt good but it was not enough. Liam pushed his finger to his second knuckle and Shawn tried to push his hips forward but Liam's strong hand on his hip stopped him. Liam pulled back his finger almost completely before pushing it forward again. Liam wiggled his finger inside before pulling it out again and replacing it with his tongue causing Shawn to scream in surprise. Shawn felt Liam's finger entering him again while Liam was still lapping eagerly at his hole. 

“Da-daddy,” cried Shawn, “I need more.”

Liam pushed the tip of his middle finger next to his other finger and pushed it completely inside of Shawn, gently. With his free hand, Liam took the bottle of lube and added a few drops, to be sure he would not hurt Shawn. Shawn's hips were trashing against the bed, the fingers inside of him, moving slowly felt so good but Liam's cock would feel even better.

Liam scissored his fingers slightly and licked between them. 

“Fu-uck! I need more, I need you to fuck me, please.”

“No yet, babe. Need to be sure you're ready for my cock,” replied Liam as he slipped a third finger in Shawn's ass. 

Shawn wanted to cry he needed more, he needed to feel the stretch of Liam’s cock, dragging in and out of him. Liam's fingers were thick but Liam was fingering him so slowly and he was obviously avoiding his prostate, it was starting to feeling like pure torture. Liam moved forward and took the head of Shawn's cock between his lips at the same time he moved his fingers slightly to the left, finally touching his prostate. Shawn cried out in relief when Liam hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, taking Shawn almost down his throat. Liam’s warm mouth on his cock felt like heaven but he still needed more. He was starting to regret his decision to ask Liam to go slow, he was taking it too literally. 

“Fuck! Please stop, don't want to come yet. I need you to fuck me, please, please fuck me,” begged Shawn on the verge of tears. Liam let go of Shawn's cock but he kept jamming the tip of his fingers against his prostate, making Shawn trashing on the bed.

“Look at you baby, you're gorgeous like that, begging for my cock. Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes daddy, yes, I'm a good boy, please fuck me now, please.”

Liam removed his fingers one by one and wiped them on the comforter before reaching for the condom on the bed. 

“Please don't, I want to feel you, want you to come in me.”

They didn't need it, they had gotten test when they started their relationship, they usually used condom because it was less messy this way but tonight Shawn needed this, needed to feel Liam, he wanted this. 

“Are you sure, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

Liam let got of the condom and took the lube, he put a few drop on his cock and stroked it into full hardness again. Shawn lick his lips eagerly. Liam opened Shawn's legs wide and positioned himself between them. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Shawn's hole and Shawn whimpered. 

Liam pushed his cock inside, slowly, inch by inch and Shawn let out a long sigh. Once he was fully inside Shawn he let him to to adjust before he pulled back almost completely and pushed again, slowly. 

“Daddy, daddy I need you to fuck me, please, I need more!”

Liam bent down and placed his lips directly on Shawn's ear, “not tonight baby boy, you asked me to make love to you and that's what I'm doing.” 

Liam reached for Shawn's hands over his head and untied him, immediately Shawn grabbed one of Liam's biceps while his other hand went to Liam's head and brought him down for a kiss. Shawn was playing with the hair at the base of Liam's neck, sighing into the kiss. 

“You feel so good daddy,” moaned Shawn and Liam smiled against his skin. 

Liam surprised Shawn by picking up the pace slightly but still not fucking him hard like he usually do. It felt good to actually being able to take their time. Shawn felt like his body was on fire, he could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. Shawn brought his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his cock but Liam wrenched his hand away.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” questioned Liam and Shawn shuddered, “Do you want me to tie your hands again?”

“No daddy.”

“Good boy.”

“Can you?”

“Can I what? Use your words baby boy.”

“Can you touch me please, I want to feel your hand on my cock.”

“Of course I can babe, all you had to do was ask,” answered Liam as he wrapped his hand around Shawn's length, pumping it lazily. He thumbed the slit, gathering a bit of precum and he brought it to his mouth. 

“You taste so good, babe.”

Shawn's breath was getting shallower and his legs were starting to shake, he knew his orgasm was close. Liam was getting close too, his thrusts were becoming uncoordinated. He bent down to kiss Shawn but he ended up panting against his mouth. 

“I'm close Daddy, I'm gonna come,” said Shawn as he spilled over Liam's fingers and clenched around his cock bringing him over the edge. He felt Liam spill inside of him and he moaned loudly. Liam kept thrusting slowly and then he pulled back and Shawn whimpered at when he felt Liam's cock slip out of him and cum drip on his thighs. 

Liam sat back on his heels, looking at Shawn, smiling.

“I wish I could take a picture of you like that, your cheeks blotchy, your hair matted to your forehead and your legs open with my cum dripping out of your ass.”

Liam swiped his forefinger between Shawn's ass cheeks gathering cum and brought it to Shawn's lips. Shawn sucked on the finger eagerly.

“Fuck! That's hot,” whispered Liam, more to himself than Shawn. 

Liam removed his finger from between Shawn’s lips and walked down the bed.

“Just going to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean you up,” said Liam before Shawn had time to ask where he was going. Shawn nodded and yawn. He closed his eyes for a second but they shot opened when he felt the warm washcloth wiping the cum on his stomach. It felt good and Shawn yawned again. Liam cleaned between his ass cheeks before he dropped the dirty washcloth on the floor. He laid down next to Shawn and covered their spent bodies with the comforter. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's middle and closed his eyes.

“Did you liked your surprise?”

“It was perfect, everything was perfect.”

“Now sleep, I have plan for tomorrow and you're gonna need all your energy. A plan that involves not getting out of bed at all except maybe to eat.”

“I like the sound of that,” murmured Shawn 

Liam kissed the top of his head and murmured ‘merry Christmas baby’ and Shawn fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
